Mothers day Sumdac style
by mariforalltmnteterna
Summary: A femme . Her Sparkmate . Her children . A cake . And discussions . It is Mother's day in Sumdac residence .


Title: Mothers Day Sumdac style  
Universe: TFA:  
Rated: K +  
Warnings:mech \ femmenrelationship , ocs, au, can contain ooc  
Par: I really need to cite?  
Summary: A femme. Her sparkmate . Her children . A cake. And discussions. This is Mother's Day in the Sumdac residence .

Normal P.O.V.

"Mari, when I'll be able to get such cover of my optical?" Said Sari.  
"We're almost there, Mom." Said the black and yellow femme .  
Mariana left her mother stand in her shoulders. The two were walking slowly with care not to bump into anything. Mainly because the small Mayara was running around the house. And you know how it is. Should be careful in a home where the adults have more than 3 meters tall and the baby is only 1.30 m.  
Mayara was just running like crazy through the house because Daddy Prowl was showering. At least today she does not scribbled the wall. And she was not running where where Sari and Mari were walking.  
Mariana also made please hide all her little sister could use to make art in the wall . It was Mother's Day and everything had to be perfect.  
Going back to where we were. Sari was opticas blindfolded and was taken to the kitchen.  
When she entered the room,her optical been elucidated.  
Sari had a shock when observing the table.  
The reason for the shock? A beautiful energon cake richly decorated.  
"Daughter, this is amazing! But must have cost your whole paycheck of caretaker. Did not need to bother, Mari." Said one excited Sari.  
"Do not worry, Mom. I did not do it all alone. Bulk helped me prepare it. Inclusive he gave me some ingredients." Replied the young femme.  
"Oh, honey. You're a sweetie same. Come here, give Mommy a hug."  
"Yes, Mom."  
And they embraced tenderly.

"So beautiful to see this. Wish it were so with Mayara." Said a black and gold figure against the door of the kitchen.  
The two took a fright and moved away very quickly.  
"Prowl! Do you want to terminate our spark, dammit? You gave us one hell of a fright." shouted Sari.  
"Sorry, dear. But lurking is my favorite hobby. Either I would not call myself Prowl." Replied the ninjabot.  
"Um, um, um, Dad ..." interrupted Mariana .  
"Yes, Mari."  
"Because you compared me to my sister for the ten thousandth two hundredth fifth time?"  
"Because unlike you, she does not stop quietly and was running like crazy through the house. I locked her for an hour to learn to meditate."  
At that moment, Sari slapped Prowl 's facial component .  
Prowl looked coldly at his sparkmate.  
"You crossed the line. I know that May should have limits, but she only has 5 years and today is Mother's Day. Stop traumatize the girl." shouted Sari.

"If we do not put limits on her, she'll stay, stay ..." Prowl.  
"Like me, do you?'s What you're thinking?You are much mistaken then. I place limits in my daughter more than my father laid on me. I'm just not my fault for she being a agitating sparkling . And if it was so bad, you would not have fallen madly in love with me. "  
After hearing this, Prowl was speechless and withdrew.  
Sari then went behind the small Mayara. Meanwhile, Mari was in the kitchen mulling over what she saw. "Decidedly, these my parents are amazing. As opposed are and still linked." Thought the young femme.  
Sari unlocked the little May. But not before a little warning about the dangers of walking running wildly through the house. Then, the femme yellow took her daughter in lap and took to eating cake in the kitchen.  
The 3 femmes had a great time eating the cake. It really was a delight. Can believe. Bulkhead and Mari did a good job.  
While they ate, they talked about everything. The Sentinel's stupidities, new missions, shopping malls and other things. It is clear that the absence of Dad was felt. Probably, he should be in the room thinking in what he said.  
After much discussion, Mari and May went to their rooms. While Sari took a piece of cake and went to her bedroom. There were still things to be fixed.  
Sari entered her room. He was in the corner of meditation.  
"I'm sorry for what I spoke , I exaggerate, love." He said.  
"Apology accepted, dear. Come, eat a piece of cake. Least today, went out of your diet."  
"All right. But, I am going to eat half. The other part goes to the mother of my daughters." Said Prowl.

Prowl ate half the slice. And he fed his mate with another slice. After they finished eating, Sari stared in her sparkmate 's optical and asked, "" Why are you so strict with our girls, love? "  
Prowl replied: "Because I want them to be honest girls, of character, disciplined and very responsible."  
"I understand your position. But I think you exaggerate too much, sometimes It is a trauma because of the pranks i got ready as a child?"  
"Yes, Sari.'s."  
"We have to educate our girls, but what happened, 's important to show them what is right and wrong. But some things are acceptable. For example. Mayara should be careful when running, why she can not hurt. But, does not mean she should not stop playing running. There are areas where she can play without getting hurt. And please be good sense to put her punishment. She's only five years. "  
"Yes, my lady .I 'll Think of what you say. But I do not intend to change my ways. You how stubborn I can be."  
"Hallelujah! Prowl admitted that is stubborn. Gonna rain on Cybertron. That was good , love." Laughed the femme.  
He smiled at her, "You laugh as you were not stubborn."  
"Yes, I am. Least that we are compatible, handsome."  
"All right. But judgment. You are the mother of my precious daughters."  
"And judgment for you too. You are the father of my precious princesses."  
The two laughed together.  
Barely knew that Mari was outside listening to all the parents talking.  
"How amazing they are. When I have children, I want to be like mommy." Thought the young femme. "  
Note: Mothers Day, folks. I had to produce something, is not it?


End file.
